Daddy 101
by Hakkaiduo
Summary: Sheldon spends a day with his daughter. Brief mention of S/P


Title: Daddy 101

Spoilers: None. This is a Future!fic  
Rating: G  
Genre: Pure Fluff not gonna lie.  
Word Count: 1480  
Disclaimer: Big Bang Theory will never be mine, no matter how much I wish it was.  
Summary: Sheldon spends a day with his daughter.  
Author's note: Alrighty. Hope you guys like this. I wrote it at work and typed it when I got home. (apparently the drive thru inspires lol) Also sorry but this is unbeta'd. I was so excited to post this. I scoured through it, but I am not amazing at grammer so feel free to point out any errors. Also I tried to keep it in character as much as I could, so hopefully it is believable to you guys. ENJOY!!!

P.s... if anyone wants to draw a scene from this I will give you my firstborn lol.

"What are you doing Daddy?"

Sheldon turned from his white board with random equations he was doodling upon it and looked down at his daughter.

She stood smiling up at him, her brown hair in pigtails and wearing a 'I love My Mommy' shirt that Penny just couldn't resist buying the second she saw it. His daughter demonstrated a four-year-old's uncanny ability to never be still by swaying back and forth as she waited for an answer.

"Daddy," Sheldon began, finding it both sweet and silly to be referring himself as 'daddy' instead of father. "…is doing some equations, hoping to have some inspiration strike."

She smiled again, seeming oddly proud of herself with her next statement "So you're doing some Fizicks?"

Sheldon struggled to hide his slight cringe, "Where is Mommy?"

"Shopping"

"Oh," Well that explained his daughter's presence in his study. Penny could have at least told him she was leaving, though he had the suspicion that this was an orchestrated plan. They had just had a 'talk' about how Sheldon spent way too much time by himself in the study, not spending enough time with her and their daughter. Looking down at the little girl staring up at him he realized that Penny was an evil mastermind. Sure he loved it but still…Evil Mastermind.

"Well," Sheldon started, glancing back and forth between the little girl and his equations. He really wanted to work for at least another half hour "Why don't you play in your room?"

"I did, but now I am bored." She suddenly became a bit sheepish "Can I stay in here with you?" She aimed green puppy dog eyes at him. The same eyes he couldn't resist on her mother "Pwease?" she begged.

After a second of his indecisive silence, she determinedly crawled up into his desk chair and stared back at him. "I won't bother you, I pwromise"

He figured she would get bored after a minute and wander off. Brushing off the slight disappointment that his daughter wasn't a young lover of physics like he was, he went back to his random string theory equations.

After about a minute he glanced to his desk chair. She was still sitting there, smiling her sweet little smile and swinging her legs that didn't reach the ground. He went back to his math. After another five minutes he looked again. Still, she was sitting there smiling. She was content to just sit there and watch him, or more precisely, his back.

Feeling oddly like a monkey in a zoo he, once again, went back to his equations. After he was coming up from writing something in the bottom right corner he looked again to the desk chair. He was quite surprised to see her leaning to look at what he was writing. Maybe he was wrong, she seemed to be actually interested in what he was doing. That put a…slightly different perspective on things.

He smiled at his daughter who was patiently sitting there, not bothering him while he worked, like she promised. Most likely she was lonely, which was why she was in here instead of her room with her numerous toys (most of them educational of course).

He felt warmed when she smiled back at him. He made a choice.

He looked at his white board, committing everything to his eidetic memory, should he need it again. He began to feel unsure of his decision as he picked up the eraser, but he again glanced back at his daughter, now looking at him curiously. He erased the bottom half of the multiple equations on the board. He then held out a green dry erase marker (her favorite colour, just like him). "Do you want to try some of Daddy's work?"

The second she let out a delighted squeal and bounded to him, smiling like the sun, he knew he made the right choice. She grabbed the marker from his hand and looked at him expectantly.

"Ok," he said as he went to kneel behind her, "you're going to write out an equation"

"Ok!" She turned to look at him, joy bright in her eyes.

"Alright," he pointed to a spot on the board "Draw delta" At her strange look he corrected himself. "Delta looks like a triangle. Good. Alright now draw two horizontal lines. Horizontal means sideways. No. No. Not side by side, one on top of the other." He found himself grabbing the marker, guiding her hand to show her how. "There. Good. You just drew an equal sign. It means that what is on the right of it is the same as what is on the left of it, even though they look different." Sheldon was surprised he was able to explain things this calmly. The normal distain he had for those who did not understand was nowhere in sight.

He continued to lead his daughter, "Now draw a six, yes remember when Mommy showed you numbers? Well that's backwards, but it will have to do I suppose. Now draw pi." Sheldon kicked himself when she drew a circle with a piece missing and she was asking if it was a blueberry one, now he just walked himself into that one.

Grabbing another marker he drew a perfect π off to the side. "Like that" He couldn't hold back a smile as she, with extreme care and concentration, copied what he did. She had her tongue sticking out from between her lips as she worked the unfamiliar symbol onto the bored. He couldn't resist letting out a slight chuckle at the look of supreme satisfaction that crossed her face when she finished.

He led her through the rest of the equation, pausing to show her how to draw the things she didn't understand. He was proud that she not only was cooperating when he explained what each symbol was named and what it meant ,but she seemed to genuinely be interested in what he was saying. Even if, he had to admit, she was most likely not understanding most of what he was saying. Watching her become so happy when she finished copying a particularly difficult symbol (the approximately equal to sign), he found himself not caring about her lack of comprehension of these equations as much as he thought he would a few years ago.

"There," he said when she wrote the last e. "You just finished your first equation."

"Let's do another!" she called gleefully. He had to oblige, he couldn't resist when she was practically bouncing with joy.

Penny walked into the house quietly a few hours after she left. She knows it was probably mean to just bail out on Sheldon, but she needed some time to herself and he was cloistering himself in that study way to much anyway. She heard a squeal of joy from her daughter's room. 'Good," She thought "At least she wasn't that bored while I was gone,"

She headed to the back end of the house, creeping quietly, hoping to catch her husband off guard. Coming to the big door, shut with a large "Do Not Disturb, Genius at Work" sign that she couldn't resist hanging there, she slowly inched it open and stopped.

Staring at her was the most bizarre thing. Sheldon's white board was covered in random symbols (when was it even not covered in random symbols). But unlike other times, the ones in Sheldon's precise handwriting were strewn all over the bored with no rhyme or reason. The ones that were placed in a pattern that made sense were written kind of sloppy, with random numbers backwards. Penny raised an eyebrow, thinking she definitely read the situation wrong and headed back to her daughter's room.

The door was open a crack, and she slightly eased it open enough for her to peek inside. She grinned as she watch Sheldon hold up different action figures (some of the few non-educational toys he allowed) and explained to his little girl what each one of them did.

"And this" He reached into the dwindling pile of figures "is the Flash," he explained evenly, grinning down at his daughter as he sat cross-legged with her in his lap. "He is the fastest man alive. He can walk through walls and travel through time"

"How does he run?" the little girl asked, looking at her daddy for the answer.

"Zoom Zoom!" he demonstrated as he made the little figure run through the air. Again the girl let out a squeal of joy. Sheldon grinned wider than Penny could ever remember as he continued to make the Flash run throughout the space, then handing it to the little girl telling her to try.

Penny smiled, her plan working better than she could have ever thought. She eased the door closed and went to make dinner, being as quiet as possible less she ruin the moment.


End file.
